


A Mother's Worries

by connectedfeelings



Series: Eternal [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family, Happy Canonversary!, Mebuki doesn't know how to feel about her daughter's (future) husband., POV Third Person, Romance, moms gossipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: Mebuki Haruno's daughter isn't one to divulge much to her parents, so as the years go by, Mebuki is unsure about her feelings and relationship towards a certain Uchiha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Eternal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	A Mother's Worries

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread, unedited (11/5/2020)  
> had to make up a name for Ino's mom since she doesn't have one :\

It’s, as usual, a bright, sunny day in the Leaf Village. The lunchtime rush is well on its way. People coming back from their morning shopping at the market, shinobi heading out in the middle of the day to meet their teams, groups of friends or families heading out for lunch. 

Mebuki Haruno is the latter. With all her errands dealt with and no one else home to spend time with, she decided to meet up with friends she hadn’t seen in a while. Once she reaches their table just outside the small restaurant they frequented, she greets the two women that are already seated before sitting down.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in months,” Yoshino says, smiling behind her teacup.

“Things were a little busy at home, but now that Sakura’s always out with her team, it’s gotten a lot quieter.”

“Same here with Ino. I can’t have her help with the flower shop as often now that she’s a genin.” 

“It must be nice having daughters.” Yoshino sighs. “Shikamaru barely ever talks to me, so it doesn’t feel like it’s changed much.”

“Shikamaru and Ino were put in the same squad, right?” Mebuki asks.

“Yes,” the Yamanaka matriarch replies. “And your Sakura?”

“Teamed up with the jinchuuriki and the Uchiha boy she’s been crushing on for years.”

“Ah, yes. I remember Ino complaining about it over dinner.”

“Ino likes him, too?” 

“From what I can recall, the two became rivals over him.”

Mebuki sighs. “Those two, really.”

“Still, a part of me hopes Ino can maybe reel him in.”

“You’re encouraging this?”

“Having my daughter marry the sole Uchiha? I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

“And here I thought you liked the idea of my Shikamaru and your Ino ending up together.”

“It’s highly unlikely anything would happen between those two.”

“Not even with them being in the same team?”

She shakes her head. “But I do think your daughter and the Uchiha could have a chance, Mebuki.”

“Sakura would die of happiness, but I don’t know. He seems distant- wouldn’t blame him after what the poor boy has been through.”

“Only time can tell, ladies. Our kids are still young.”

“It seems like they’re growing up pretty fast to me!” Mebuki laughs. “I wake up one day, and it’s ‘mission’ this and ‘mission’ that. Next thing I know, she’ll be moving out.”

* * *

The village is still in the middle of repairs after the Chuunin exams, but luckily for the group of three, their favorite meetup spot was left unscathed.

“Can you believe how crazy this entire month has been? The Sand attacking us? Unbelievable,” Yoshino shakes her head in a mix of disappointment and contempt.

“And Hokage-sama…” Kaori trails off and they all grow silent.

“Luckily our kids are fine.” Mebuki takes a sip of her drink. “I heard Shikamaru made Chuunin. Congratulations, Yoshino.”

“The boy can make Chuunin, but he still refuses to make his bed.”

“Sounds like he hasn’t changed despite the promotion, at least.”

“Ino could have probably been promoted too if she hadn’t tied with your daughter, Mebuki.” Kaori folds her arms.

“From what I heard, Sakura gave Ino quite a fight.”

“Ino went on and on about Sakura maybe having some sort of demon inside of her.”

Mebuki laughs. “Oh, these girls and their imaginations.”

“Surprised the Uchiha didn’t get promoted. His fight was probably the one most people waited for.” Yoshino folds her arms.

“If only he actually got to finish that fight before the attack began.”

“Speaking of the exams, I still can’t believe Sakura cut her hair!”

“It’s been over a month since then, Kaori.”

“Yes but it’s still surprising.”

“Tell me about it. She came home after the second part of the exam with short hair and I had to do a double take.” Mebuki leans back onto her chair. “But she seems to have matured.”

“Well, you know what they say about girls cutting their hair.”

“She’s not as loud about ‘Sasuke-kun’ recently.”

“Does she not like him anymore?”

“I don’t know. She comes home with a haircut and, suddenly, her personality shifts a bit. I mean, of course, after what she had to go through, I knew she’d mature, but I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“Maybe she got a boyfriend?”

“At twelve? And during the Chuunin Exams?” Mebuki laughs. “I highly doubt that. What does that have to do with her changed personality?”

Yoshino shrugs before taking a sip of her tea. “We don’t know what exactly happened. Your daughter, alone with two boys, in a forest. Anything can happen.”

“You don’t seem too worried about your son being one of two boys in a three man team?” Kaori looks at her suspiciously.

“I know my son. He complains about women constantly.” She sighs. “I swear, that boy needs a lesson in prejudice.”

“Anyway,” Kaori seems eager to talk about Mebuki’s daughter again. “You’re sure nothing happened? I believe I heard Ino mention something about a boy with thick eyebrows enthusiastically courting your daughter.”

Mebuki looks taken aback. “What? She’s never mentioned this.”

“Teenagers and their secrecy.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think that’s what’s with Sakura’s change. It seems to me like she’s taking her life as a ninja more seriously now. As proud as I am, I’m still a bit worried.”

“I see.”

“You two are mothers of ninjas, too, don’t you get scared?”

“Naturally, but because we’re mothers of ninjas, we have to be prepared for what life throws at them.”

Mebuki feels a little conflicted. She and her husband are also ninja, but they chose not to pursue a higher rank in favor of a simpler life. Their daughter did not choose the same, however, and the nagging sense of dread everytime she leaves the village for a dangerous mission is ever present in the back of her mind. But her friends seem to have long accepted the danger. Perhaps it was because they were in clans where it was more expected for their offspring to become shinobi. 

It can’t be helped, she resigns. This is the life her daughter chose. She just hopes she will be able to face whatever burden that life sets upon her.

* * *

“Did you hear? The Uchiha boy left the village.”

“I did! It’s all anyone can talk about.”

As Yoshino and Kaori continue their conversation, Mebuki stares at her teacup, her brows furrowed in worry. She’s been like that all night. Yoshino notices her silence and looks over. 

“Mebuki?”

Mebuki looks up, stunned, but quickly regains her composure. “Ah, yes?”

“What’s going on? You look troubled.”

“Sakura didn’t come home last night.”

Yoshino and Kaori share a glance. “You haven’t heard?”

“What?”

“My husband was talking to one of the gatekeepers this morning, and the gatekeeper said that it was Sakura who found out the Uchiha boy was leaving. Apparently, she tried to stop him.”

Mebuki rose from her seat in an abrupt motion. “What?”

“She’s alright,” Kaori says, standing up and walking to her side of the table to help calm her. “She was found asleep on a bench by the front gate. He didn’t hurt her. Physically.”

Yoshino adds, “When she woke up, he said she immediately burst into tears.”

“What do you think happened?”

Mebuki shakes her head. “No idea. But if I were to guess…” she trails off. ‘ _She must have confessed or something.’_

Of all of the boys in the village, it had to be him. Mebuki wonders if she’ll ever understand why. 

Yoshino and Kaori don’t stop her when she bids them farewell and walks away. She had a daughter to console. Once she was out of view, Kaori sighs. “I feel bad for her.”

“Mebuki? Or her daughter?”

“Both. Mebuki’s going to have to nurse her daughter’s broken heart, and that poor girl fell in love with a traitor.”

“Doesn’t your daughter have a crush on him too?”

“She was upset when she heard, yes, but it must be different for Sakura. They were on the same team after all. And based on her not being hurt, maybe there was something going on between them no one knew about.”

Yoshino nods slowly. “That’s just a speculation, but I can’t help but agree.”

* * *

**Six years later…**

* * *

“What was that?” Mebuki stares at her daughter, eyes blinking rapidly as she tries to process what she just said.

“I said, I’m leaving the village tomorrow.” Sakura repeats with a sheepish smile. 

“I heard that part, but what was _after_ that?”

“I’m leaving the village tomorrow… with Sasuke-kun.”

After what feels like one torturous minute, Mebuki slowly lowers the dish she was washing back down onto the sink before she turns to her daughter, placing her still wet hands on her shoulder and giving her a shake. 

“For a mission, right?”

“I’m joining him in his travels.”

Sakura never spoke too much about anything to her mother these days. After moving out shortly after the war and starting the important job of heading multiple medical facilities, including the children’s mental health clinic she founded with Ino, her life as a war hero had begun. 

Mebuki couldn’t have imagined it happening when she was in the Academy, but throughout the years, her daughter continued to persevere and become the woman that she was today, yet she somehow misses the days when she wasn’t so distant. Come to think of it, the distance started right when she made genin. But that’s life and children fly from the nest. She just didn’t think her own daughter would fly out so soon.

“How long will you be gone?”

Sakura shakes her head, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know.”

“And what about your work here?”

“Lady Tsunade will be coming back to fill in for me while I’m gone.”

“And how long have you been in contact with the man who left again right after the war?”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Mom, I’m not exactly a child anymore.”

“Yes, but we’re talking about the man who left you heartbroken when you were thirteen, and left again after the war.”

“We’ve been in touch.”

This, she didn’t know.

“You have?”

Mebuki had noticed a lot of the ninja in her age group had started to pair off together. Naruto, her teammate and fellow war hero, being the first to get married. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about her daughter in the romance department. With her being such a workaholic, she rarely got to see her because of her duties and because she prioritized her duties almost to a fault. So to hear that she could possibly be romantically involved with someone who isn’t even in the village stunned her, especially hearing that it could possibly be the same boy who broke her daughter’s heart. Mebuki didn’t know what to think.

“And what will you be doing?”

“Just… traveling with him, I guess.”

“And has he been courting you?”

Sakura’s face reddens and her arms go up in defensive waves. “Courting? I- I don’t-”

_‘If this boy is leading my daughter on, war hero or not, he will get an earful.’_

Finally, Sakura sighs, her lips pursed before she takes a deep breath. “I just… really wanna be there for him. The day he left after the war, I offered to go with him, but he said no.”

Mebuki sits herself down on the nearby chair. “And he wants to now?”

“He said I had nothing to do with his sins.”

“Nothing to do- He left you that night, alone in the dark!”

“That wasn’t what he meant.”

“Then, what did he mean?”

Sakura doesn’t respond. Instead, a smile slowly forms on her lips, her cheeks turning pink as she recalls something.

She wonders if she’ll ever understand her daughter and her affections.

* * *

“So she’s gone?” Kaori places her cup down.

“Yes.”

“With the Uchiha?”

“Yes, were you two not listening?”

Yoshino smirks. “Better expect a grandchild or two when they get back.”

Mebuki almost chokes on her drink. “A grandchild? No.”

Kaori raises a brow. “With their generation pairing up and getting hitched, it should come to no surprise that Sakura and the Uchiha are next.”

“He hasn’t been in the village!”

“So? Sakura did say they were exchanging letters. And if anyone were to end up with the Uchiha, it’d be your daughter.”

“I did hear from Shikamaru when he was on the phone with Kakashi one time after Sakura was kidnapped that after she escaped, they found the other suspects already unconscious.”

“And?”

“It had to have been the Uchiha.”

“What proof do you have of that?”

“Shikamaru mentioned something about Sasuke not wanting to be involved with this until Sakura’s name came up.”

“They could just be friends.”

“Friends? After everything they’ve been through?”

“Come to think of it, their story kind of reads like a novel. Girl loves boy. Boy betrays village, and the last to see him is the girl. Years later, they find each other again.”

“But this is reality.”

“Yes, and your daughter is part of the team that helped stop a war. Sometimes the unthinkable happens and becomes reality.”

“Sakura’s a grown woman. She’s very capable of handling herself.”

“I know that.” 

“Then, why are you so worried?”

“You didn’t see her that first time he left. She was torn apart. I didn’t think it was possible for someone her age to experience such heartbreak so young.”

“As we’ve said, our kids lead unconventional lives. And they’ve somehow come up on top of it.”

“Like how I’m certain your daughter will be on top-”

“Kaori, I swear.”

“What?” The Yamanaka matriarch laughs. “That woman can destroy mountains with a finger, I’ve no doubt-”

“I do not want to discuss my daughter in this way.”

She shrugs. “I’m just saying. After everything your daughter has gone through, everything the Uchiha went through… They’re due for their hormones to get the best of them.”

“So do you want a granddaughter or grandson?”

* * *

A letter came from Sakura, and Mebuki goes to the window to see the now familiar brown hawk. Giving it a pat on the head before it flies off, Mebuki unfolds the piece of paper and her eyes widen at the single sentence she reads.

‘ _We got married!’_

“Kizashi!”

* * *

“Congratulations! That went faster than I thought but good for them.”

“Looks like we’re right. You actually might get grandchildren before we do.”

Mebuki rubs her temples. “Am I the only one shocked here?”

“Yes,” Yoshino replies. “You already know Kaori and I had an inkling.”

“With no proof.”

“But our inkling was right. I’m more surprised that the Uchiha asked your husband for permission. When did he get the chance to, anyway?”

“Apparently before they left. He stopped by the house when I went to the market and before he picked up Sakura. I just don’t know why Kizashi never told me this.”

“Maybe because he knew you’d be going insane.”

“I’m not.”

“But you certainly don’t look too happy.” Kaori sighs. “Listen, she’s not a little girl anymore. You know this. We’ve talked about this.”

“I just don’t trust him.”

“Then maybe talk to him when the two come back home.”

“Do you know when they plan on coming back?”

Mebuki shakes her head. “It seems like they plan on being on the road longer.”

“Forest sex. Good for her,” Yoshino smirks.

Mebuki stares at her wordlessly.

“What? At least we know her sex life won’t be boring.”

“With an Uchiha? Definitely not. The boy only has one arm too, so you know what that means.”

“What?”

“He’s gonna have to be creative. Good for your daughter.”

Mebuki wants to go home.

* * *

Her daughter’s hair has grown longer, and she looks happier than she has ever been. It’s a great sight to see. The Uchiha beside her doesn’t let his emotions show on his face, but she could tell based on how close they were standing next to each other that he seems content. But that isn’t what she’s focused on. No, she’s focused on the small child he’s carrying in his lone arm.

“Mom, this is your granddaughter, Sarada Uchiha.”

* * *

Everyone is in the living room now. Sasuke and Sakura seated next to each other with the baby on his lap. It’s an odd image for the Haruno matriarch, seeing the boy she’s only ever heard about so at peace with a child, his child on his lap.

Kizashi comes in with tea, places it on the table in the middle of the rug, and sits down on the loveseat next to his wife. “Wow, this is a surprise! A great surprise though!” He says enthusiastically. “Mind if I…?”

Sasuke nods, and Kizashi stands again, taking the baby from him and rocking her in his arms. Sakura could see a tear forming in his eye and bit back a grin.

“Sarada, right?”

“Yes,” Sasuke answers.

“Were you two hungry when you named her or..?”

Sakura chuckles. “No. You don’t think it suits her?”

“Oh, it suits her. She’s so cute, I could just eat her up!”

Sakura and her father continued talking, but Sasuke couldn’t help but notice her mother didn’t say a word. 

“Oh, I still have your old baby toys upstairs!” 

“You do?” Sakura stares at her dad, wide eyed.

“Come on, Sarada, let’s go see it!”

The baby coos as Kizashi makes his way up the stairs. Feeling a little worried, Sakura tells Sasuke and her mother she’ll be right back. Now, it’s just a mother-in-law and a husband sitting in silence.

Sasuke could tell that she isn’t too fond of him, and on normal occasions, he frankly would not give a damn, but Sakura’s his family. And she’s Sakura’s mother. He doesn’t want it to be awkward between them, for his wife’s sake.

Surprisingly, she speaks first. “Have you been taking care of her?”

“Sakura is more than capable of taking care of herself.”

“I know that.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath before replying. “My intentions with your daughter are genuine.”

“Oh?” A single brow is raised. “As genuine as when you left her alone when she was thirteen in tears?”

He looks surprised for a second then his expression returns to that of normal. “She told you?”

“Not everything, but I saw enough.”

A flash of regret appeared in his eyes. “Ah.”

“That’s it?”

“I know I have made many mistakes. Sakura somehow accepts me even with all that in mind.”

“I wonder why.”

Sakura peaks her head from the corner, brows furrowed. “What’s going on?” Her eyes focus on her mother.

“Nothing.” Mebuki stands and retreats to the kitchen.

“ _Anata_ , what did she say?” She walks to the couch, her hand finding his as she sits down.

“Nothing I don’t already know.”

She frowns, her hand cupping his cheek. He leans into her warmth, taking in the familiar touch of her hand and the welcoming nature of her entire being. She’s his home. His daughter is his home. That’s all that mattered.

“I’ll go talk to her.”

She attempts to stand, but he grabs her hand, making her stop. “That won’t change anything.”

“But-”

“In time.”

She still appears worried, but she sits back down. They don’t say anything else, their eyes firmly locked on each other’s. It’s as if no one else existed but them, and with the way their bodies relaxed and their eyes softened, it would seem like a thousand words were shared in just a single glance. 

Mebuki watches from afar as her daughter smiles, leaning in closer to the Uchiha as he lets his lips rest on her forehead before she lays her head on his shoulder. They’re just there. Alone. Together. Completely content.

Dinner didn’t feel too unusual with Kizashi and Sakura filling in for conversation, Mebuki occasionally interjecting to ask a few questions. Sakura talked of their journey, of the people they got to help, of the many things she got to experience and see and how it opened her eyes to even more than she thought possible. Sarada was happily seated on her father’s lap, clapping every time anyone would give her attention.

When everyone is finished and all the dishes are in the kitchen sink, Mebuki sees Sasuke enter the room, Sakura with the baby in the living room, putting her to sleep.

“She’s happy,” Mebuki says. 

Sasuke turns to glance at his wife and child and a small smile creeps up on his lips that doesn’t go unnoticed. “Yes.”

She sighs. “I may not completely understand your relationship, but she’s happy, and that’s all I could ever hope for.”

“I don’t intend on hurting her again.”

“You better not be.”

It may take a while, but Mebuki is beginning to understand.

* * *

“I hear Sakura’s back.”

“Yes, her and her husband came by for dinner last night.”

“And?”

Two expectant gazes. 

Mebuki sighs. “A granddaughter. She’s adorable.”

She is. And she came from two people, as complex as their relationship is, who seem to truly care for each other. And that is enough for the aging Haruno woman.

“So, when do you think the next one is coming?”

“Next one?”

“She’s the new Uchiha matriarch. Those two have a lot of baby making to do.”

“I think they’re perfectly content with one.”

Kaori shrugs. “You never know.”

She’s right. With those two, no one ever did. But she’s realized that no one has to know. What matters is how they are with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> jsdkfhsdjkf this just happened idk, but another canonversary thing! Just feeling v sasusaku today.


End file.
